


February 4, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm going to enjoy every moment of harming you,'' Amos informed the creature.





	February 4, 2002

I never created DC.

''I'm going to enjoy every moment of harming you,'' Amos informed the creature responsible for injuring his daughter.

THE END


End file.
